Try
by Morbid DramaQueen10
Summary: This couldn't be so horrid. Bravery was what she sought, heroics, and the like. No one could ever say she wasn't brave. Taking this one day at a time, one dawn after another…. She was going to try. Her first day in the castle, Belle makes a decision.


**Belle's first day in Rumpel's castle, she makes a decision. **

**DISCLAIMER: OUAT isn't mine. Psh. I wish.**

**Please review! And enjoy!**

**-XXX-**

Dungeons were not particularly renowned for comfort. And she is quick to realize this after one night on the straw-stuffed mattress atop a rickety wood-framed…well, she hesitates in calling it a "bed." There is a corner that leaks, the stones are cold, and she's more than a little certain that a mouse or two have made homes in the straw. At least there is a window. She can still see the moon, the stars, and, when dawn arises, the sun. Pink and rosy, the sun peaks past the castle walls like an eager friend, ready to great the day.

The day. Her first day with the beast. Belle shudders at the mere thought. What would he require of her? So far, he hadn't been incredibly cruel-true, he'd locked her in a cell, but she had been given dinner, and there had been a blanket on the rickety little bed….oh, who is she trying to convince? She is scared, and she knows it.

Oh, what a fool she has been. These brave heroics are silly. Nothing more than fantastic, childish dreamings. Life wasn't like in the storybooks- - -this imp wasn't about to turn into Prince Charming. Besides, she'd left Prince Charming, back in her father's manor; Gaston, great blundering idiot that he was, was the closest thing she ever had to a prince. Not that he is such a great sacrifice. Sighing, she tucks her knees beneath her. Who could even say if her arrangement with the imp would make a difference? He had a good record for keeping up his end of the bargain. Still….how would she ever know? She is locked up here. Forever.

No matter. She doesn't regret it. She _wouldn't _regret it. Belle refuses to wallow. The day is coming. Now there are two choices before her: she can either make the best of this situation, or allow herself to slip into misery and waste away. She's not the whilting-flower-type. So, it's option number one. Make the best of it.

The door opens when the sun has crested the tops of the trees on the horizon. Belle tentatively creeps out to the hall. It is empty- - -however, she can see the flicker of a torch down the hall. Without a thought, she moves across the cold stone to follow the light, which seems to move as she does. Leading her to- - -where?

Warm air hits her chest. Kitchens, she knows it instantly. There is a large hearth, fire crackling in its center. A scrubbed wooden table sits in the center of the room. Copper pots and iron skillets hang from above. In a pantry she finds rounds of cheese, barrels of ale, crates of tea, bags of flour, salt, and sugar, cured hams, barrels of potatoes, onions, apples. When she came back out to the main kitchen, Belle found a silver tray awaiting her, laden with the necessary items for tea. A silver milk pitcher, sugar bowl with rose-patterned tongs, and the most lovely set of teawear. Creamy white porcelain patterned with light blue roses. She traces the rim of one cup with the pad of her finger.

Things couldn't be so bad, she muses. They would get used to one another- - - they had forever, after all. Or, her lifetime, however long that would be. She would make the best of this. Rumpelstilskin couldn't be all bad. He was a man, after all.

Belle would try. She would try, and she would succeed. This couldn't be so horrid. Bravery was what she sought, heroics, and the like. No one could ever say she wasn't brave. Taking this one day at a time, one dawn after another…. She was going to try.

**-XXX-**

**My second Belle/ Rumpelstilskin one-shot. It's a snow day, and I'm bored. For my To Wish readers, I'm about 5 chapters ahead, and almost burnt out. I need a few days away from To Wish before I start up 38….**

**Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this snippet. Please review! **


End file.
